


Lagoon Shenanigans

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: She wished her pirate would settle down with her, but in the meantime, he always found some way to make her laugh.Even if it was caused by something unexpected.From a mermaid/merman tumblr prompt list: “Can you help get this octopus off of my face!?”





	Lagoon Shenanigans

“Are you sure you can’t just stay here? You’ve practically made a home on this island already, and I’m sure you could settle down easily. No one would even know that your home is here, in the lagoon, and you’d be with me all the time.”

Vanitas smirked, laughing a bit. This wasn’t the first time Aqua had suggested he stop his life of piracy and settle down here with her. And while it sounded appealing and just oh so very tempting, he couldn’t bring himself to agree to it. He was still making a name for himself and distancing himself from his former captain. He needed to be better, nothing could stop him from doing so.

Not even his mermaid.

Aqua, for her part, knew that her daring pirate wasn’t going to stop, not even if she was to beg him to do so. He had a goal and she didn’t expect him to give it up unless she forced him to do so. Besides, she did love hearing his tales when he would come by her little lagoon, and he did come back with gifts for her as well (though, she couldn’t be sure if they were taken from a corpse or not at this point).

Still, she worried about him. After all, how could she not? She had fallen in love with him after he kept his crew from capturing her and selling her on the black market (since betta merfolk went for a lot of gold), and he had even brought her back to her lagoon. Sure, she hadn’t been certain what to think of him at first, but after a few visits he gave her (along with at least one time where she saved him and repaid her debt to him), he had somehow wormed his way into her heart.

Aqua sighed, propping her chin on her hand. Maybe one day she could get him to stay for longer than a day. Maybe she could just-

“Motherfucker! What the fuck?! Where did this thing fucking come from?!”

Vanitas’s sudden string of curses pulled her from her thoughts, her attention once more on the pirate.

Actually, it was on the pirate and the octopus currently latched on his face.

The mermaid was unable to hold in her laughter, a hand moving to cover her mouth in an attempt to at least muffle the sounds.

Not that it would do any good, of course, the damage was already done. She was certain that Vanitas would be  _ glaring  _ at her if it wasn't for the creature currently making itself at home upon his head.

“Can you help get this octopus off of my face?!” he shouted, once more trying to tug it off. “Or maybe do something before I blow it away!”

Aqua sprung into action then, hurrying over to him. It would be difficult to just reach up and try and pry the animal from him, so she did the next best thing.

She grabbed Vanitas and dragged him under water. Once there, she went about prying the octopus from his head, wincing if her pirate gave any sort of indication for pain.

The moment she could throw the octopus away was when she dragged Vanitas into a kiss, breathing air into him before bringing the both of them back to the surface.

Her pirate gasped, clinging to her for a moment as he caught his breath, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. She knew that he didn’t like anyone giving him help, but she also wasn’t going to allow him the chance to kill an innocent creature. Maybe she overdid it by pulling him under water though.

“Dammit, why couldn’t you just pull the thing off of me, Aqua? No, no, you  _ had  _ to drag my ass underwater, and now I’m soaked and-”

She silenced him then, pressing her lips to his once more. Vanitas groaned into the kiss, a hand skimming along her side and sending a slight shiver down her spine.

“Sorry. Guess I acted a bit too quickly,” Aqua said, finally breaking their kiss to swim him back to shore.

“Nah, it. . . You’re fine. I asked for help. But don’t drag me underwater next time, okay?”

She nodded, taking one of his hands in her own. “Of course.” 


End file.
